


Making a Plan

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #2 - "that's the easy part"---May helps Peter form a plan to win over MJ.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Making a Plan

“May, I need your help!”

It’s the second time her nephew has burst into the kitchen in search of girl advice.

He insists the stakes are higher than a Homecoming dance this time. Peter likes MJ, the captain of his decathlon team, and he wants to profess his feelings on their school trip to Europe.

May and Peter sit at the kitchen table while she navigates his preconceived ideas and offers some fresh perspective.

He wants to get MJ a piece of jewelry—May pictures the teen’s wardrobe and cautiously explains that not all girls are the jewelry type. She asks what MJ’s into—he relates her obsession with dark history, and a conversation they’ve recently had about the Black Dahlia murder. They decide on a necklace depicting the flower.

Peter asks if it’s weird to spring the surprise gift at the top of the Eifel Tower—May says that’s a lovely and romantic plan, but it might fly better if he lays some groundwork earlier in the trip. She asks if they can choose their own seats on the plane—Peter thinks they can, and they decide watching movies would be a good way to spend some time together.

They confirm the plan twice over, Peter appearing more relaxed and confident the second time around, and May thinking how much older he looked since the first time he’d asked her for advice on girls. Something about this time feels different. She knows he’d never express his feelings out loud, but she can tell by the way he talks about MJ that this is deeper than his infatuation with Liz. He really, _really_ likes her.

So she’s not surprised when he begins writing everything down, step-by-step. (Leave it to her math-genius kid to be methodical about wooing a girl.) 

“Okay, cool,” he says, discarding the pen and sitting back. His eyebrows knit together as he looks down and pulls at his fingers. “So, um, what if she doesn’t actually like me, I mean—how can I be 100% sure?”

May smiles. “You can’t be 100% sure about anything, Peter. But you said you catch her looking at you a lot, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you guys talk more now, and you’ve noticed her smiling at you more?”

“Yeah.” He grins, still looking at the floor. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Well,” May says, resting her chin on her hand, “It sounds to me like you’re pretty sure she likes you too. You might not be _100%_ sure about it, but I say anything in the 60s is worth betting on.”

“Right, okay.” His leg is shaking as he taps his retrieved pen against the paper. She rests her hand on his, stopping the motion.

“But I do have to be honest with you baby—making a plan? That’s the easy part. When you get out there, if—or maybe _when_ , things don’t go perfectly to plan—” he finally looks at her, stress written across his face—”just do what feels right in the moment. You’re better at this stuff than you think you are.”

His tensed shoulders drop as he cracks a smile. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, May.”

“Of course.”

She hopes this works out for him. She likes MJ, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
